Junto a ti
by Satomi chan10
Summary: No importaba que el invierno estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, ni mucho menos la navidad. Tampoco era relevante el hecho de que ese día en particular fuera el primero del mes, el primero de diciembre. Él quería ver a Kageyama Tobio.


JUNTO A TI.

* * *

><p>Salió de su casa a toda prisa tomando solamente los guantes que su madre había dejado sobre la mesa y por poco olvidando su almuerzo. Grito un <em>"regreso al rato" <em>y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a encontrarse con su bicicleta desatorando la cadena que la mantenía unida a una especie de tubo metálico. Subió apresuradamente y emprendió su largo camino a una gran velocidad.

Todo el viento frío le daba de lleno en la cara y hacia su cuerpo estremecer. No le importo y siguió pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego después de quince minutos a su destino.

Suspiro al sentir un gran alivio al llegar ileso a la escuela. Aseguro su bicicleta y se dispuso a caminar con prisa entre tanta multitud de jóvenes estudiantes. Recorrió los pasillos a grandes pasos, con un poco de desesperación. No le interesaba la hora, pues sabía que ya llevaba algo de retraso y no quería alarmarse ni mucho menos generar nervios innecesarios.

Su vista se posaba en los pequeños letreros que indicaban cada clase, y conforme se acercaba al salón indicado, su respiración incrementaba descontrolándose por completo.

No importaba que el invierno estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, ni mucho menos la navidad. Tampoco era relevante el hecho de que ese día en particular fuera el primero del mes, el primero de diciembre.

Él quería ver a Kageyama Tobio.

Y un frío insignificante no se lo iba a impedir.

Así como también el mal humor que seguramente se cargaría el antes mencionado, que está de más decir que el invierno en particular era la estación del año que más odiaba.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y gritando su nombre en la mera entrada, busco al alto muchacho de cabellos negros de entre tantas caras curiosas y asustadas. Cuando lo encontró una sonrisa se formó en su brillante cara, con aquellas mejillas rojas por el helado ambiente.

Kageyama Tobio lo miro desconcertado, y a simple vista se notaba su tremenda irritación la cual carecía de una explicación. Se levantó apresuradamente y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada encaro a su pequeño compañero peli naranja. Lo tomo de su brazo y lo encamino hasta las afueras de su aula mientras todos miraban sorprendidos por la poca delicadeza del acto.

Corrió sujetando a su acompañante por todo el largo pasillo, empujando a uno que otro individuo que tranquilamente paseaba dentro de su escuela, directo a su clase.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada y el vapor salía por sus bocas. Kageyama soltó al pequeño que en silencio se había quedado, muy extraño en él, pues ninguna protesta había mencionado.

Sus ojos castaños miraban al azabache sin ninguna reprimenda, y este, simplemente permanecía en silencio.

—_No entiendo que hacemos parados aquí en medio de la escuela, siendo que odias el frío—_menciono temblando.

— _¿Acaso creías que podríamos hablar en frente de todos? ¿Te sientes bien enano? Ayer me dices que hay algo de suma importancia que tengo que saber, y hoy llegas gritando mi nombre en frente de todos._

—_N-no es como si planeara decirlo en ese momento uhm—_Inflo sus cachetes sonrosados.

— _¿Y bien? Ahora estamos solos, escúpelo que odio esto y me estoy congelando._

Hinata lo miro intensamente a los ojos y un brillo singular apareció en ellos. Mordió un poco su labio inferior, y tragándose la vergüenza lo soltó sin más.

— _¡Quiero pasar la navidad contigo! _

— _¿Por qué?_ –pregunto el pelinegro con asombro, levantando una ceja.

— _¡Porque quiero estar junto a ti!_ –levanto un poco la voz, mientras cerraba los ojos y sujetaba a Kageyama de su blazer.

Tobio no pudo hacer nada, desvió un poco la mirada, y después de un silencio prolongado acepto.

—_Odio el invierno, odio la navidad. P-pero si es contigo, supongo que esta vez puedo hacer una excepción…_

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicos!<p>

Aquí traigo una pequeña historia de este par. Es corta y quizá algo simple, pero a mi me resulto tierna. Aprovechando estas fechas decidí publicarla hoy aunque la escribí el primero de diciembre ahaha día en que me hice la perforación y día en el que pasaron muchas cosas mas :D.

En fin, para terminar agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que leyeron esta corta entrega y sin mas me despido deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. ^^


End file.
